Pleasant Surprises
by Justice Reaps
Summary: It's an ordanary day, irritate your teachers, complain about your homework, get dared to spend a night in a supposedly haunted school, meet the Akatsuki...Wait. What? Tune in to find out what's going on in Pleasant Surprises! ABANDONED!
1. Profiles: please read!

_This is going to be my new story, please read this part it will be helpful into the story. I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki....sad day. =(_

Story Profiles--

* * *

Ashleign Larrent

Nickname: Sasori

**Looks:** Wavy, shoulder-blade length, crimson red hair. Hazel eyes. Thin and petite, standing at 5'1" with pale white skin. Two piercings' in each ear.

**Personality:** Calm, and calculating. Can be very random when given excessive amounts of sugar. Usually quiet and reserved, but can be visious when angered.

**Likes:** Sweets, chocolate, pocky, coffee, music, drawing reading, gardening and high places.

**Dislikes:** Loud noises, loud people, Super hot food, Gatorade, when people say her name 'halfway'.

**Note:** is very good at stealth and tactics. NEVER steal her ipod or pocky without disastrous results. Leader of the group. Reads the Manga but isn't a hardcore fangirl, just knows the basic facts.

Alex Rivera—

Nickname: Deidara

**Looks:** Long, shoulder-blade length, straight, blonde hair. Hair parted so it covers her left eye. Has a light tan but is usually pale-skinned. Has crystal blue eyes is thin. Stands at 5'3".

**Personality:** Loud, but not too annoying. Very cheerful but has a short temper. A pyromaniac

**Likes:** Fire, bombs, things that go 'boom'. Pocky, music, Naruto, and caffeine.

**Dislikes:** Excessive swearing, Loud annoying people, people who mess with her friends.

**Note:** Learned the hard way about stealing Ashleign's pocky. Hospitalized someone who messed with one of her friends. Has strange scars on her hands….reminiscent of Deidara's mouths….

Macy Rebo

Nickname: Tobi/Mandara

**Looks:** Straight, shoulder length, raven black hair. Pale white skin with mismatched eyes, one light blue and the other dark brown. Thin and wiry. 5'4". *doesn't wear a mask like the real Tobi

**Personality:** Tobi- Bubbly, and childish, likes being called a good girl. Has a short attention span.

Mandara- Dark and manipulating. Calm. A leader but still tends to listen to Ashleign. Do NOT piss off. Protective.

**Likes:** Candy, Lemon drops and suckers. Animals, and hugging people.

**Dislikes:** Arguing, caramel, being made fun of. Being called a 'bad girl'.

**Note:** very fast; a sought-after sprinter. A big fan of the Akatsuki.


	2. The Dare

_Welcome to chpt 1 of Pleasant Surprises! One of the oc's is my friend from this site, lightheartwolf! Hope you can figure out which one you are wolfy! *Don't own Naruto!* Watch out for swearing!_

* * *

It was an ordinary day, the day we received the dare. It was 6th period English and we were silently reading one of the scenes from Romeo and Juliet. We were all quiet and I was secretly listening to my ipod. (having long hair had it's advantages.) My friend (*cough* pervert *cough*) Jacob tapped me on the shoulder, grinning like he had won a big-ass trophy. I pause my music and turn to face him, my irritation at being disturbed showing on my face. "What Jacob?" I mutter, glaring.

"I got a dare for you!" He half-whispered. I roll my eyes. 'Not this again! He still hasn't paid me for the _last_ dare I won!' "What is it this time?" I sigh, knowing he won't give up until I say yes. "Spend one night in the school." He said grinning. I roll my eyes again and cross my arms. "What's in it for me?" He sweatdrops. "Uh…. Twenty bucks?" "Fine. You'll know that I was here." He grins and gives a thumbs up sign to Cody across the room.

I turn back into my seat and un-pause my music, a secret smirk on my face. 'He never said I had to do this myself…'

After school—For the first time I'm at the other girls locker, waiting for _them_. I relax against the locker and close my eyes, listening for my friend, the absence of music buzzing through my head. "Hey!" a familiar voice shouts. "Sori no danna, what are you doin' here, un?" I open my eyes and look at the energetic blonde. I smile and lift myself off the locker into a standing slouch, off to the side so she can get into her locker. "We have a new dare. One night in the school and to leave a message." She grins. "Really? It's been a while since we've had a good dare, un!" I smile wider. "You get to tell Tobi." Her grin falters and she whines, "Why me,un? She gets on my nerves, un!" I wave her off. "I need to get supplies for tonight. Unless you think you're up to it?" She pales. "No thanks, un! I'd rather face Tobi, un!" I smirk, typical Deidara.

I leave, disappearing down the hall and double-timing to Dollar General, which is about 6 blocks away. I had about forty minutes to get there, buy what we'll need, and get back in time to slip into the school as the janitors locked up.

45 minutes later—We meet up in the far corner of the cafeteria and walk to my locker back on the second floor. I tell them what I was able to get, "I got some spare candy, some spagettio's and instant ramen. I also managed to find a T-shirt and a pair of guy shorts in my size." Deidara starts whining, "Why didn't you get me some cloths, un? You know I don't have any, un!" I shrug. "You never asked. And it was a spur of the moment thing." Macy glomps on Alex's arm and pulls her towards the stairs and her first floor locker. "Don't worry sempai! Tobi has cloths sempai can borrow!" She reluctantly allows Macy guide her to her locker as I follow a slow smirk on my lips. "Wow. Tobi, bag big enough for yah?" I ask, eyeing the large bag that filled up most of the locker.

"Nope!" Macy replied cheerfully, lugging it out. I shrug. "Whatever. You do what yah gotta do. I gotta go get something."

Alex's POV—I watch as Ashleign walks away, wondering what she was going to get. I turn to Macy. "Thanks for letting me borrow some cloths Tobi, un." Macy shakes her head vigorously, making me wonder how she hasn't gotten whiplash for that yet. "Tobi is glad to share with sempai! Is Tobi a good girl?" I sigh. "Yes, un. Tobi's a good girl." Macy starts running around like a hyped up 4-year old and I held out my arm to stop her."Let's go to the art room, un. We don't need cloths until later, un." Macy stops and starts rocking back and forth on her heels. "Okay sempai!!!" We walk back up to the second floor and over to the far end of the hallway.

"Hey, un. Do you think Mrs. Bennet locked the door?" I glance back at Macy, waiting for an answer. She says nothing and goes and tries the door. "**She locked it. And this isn't the type of lock that can be picked**." I nod. Thanks, Mandara-san, un." It was then that we heard a load 'boom' coming from the basement. 'Thank god the teachers left ten minutes ago.' I think to myself, raising my eyes to the heavens.(or third floor to be exact) I sigh. "Let's go check it out, un." Macy gives me a curt nod. "**Agreed**." We turn and walk down the four flights of stairs to the dungeon, Macy racing ahead of me. I reach the end of the second to last staircase when I hear a scream and a thund. I run down the remaining stairs to my friend. "Macy!!!"

* * *

_Cliffy! Yay! Hope you like the first chapter! I will continue with the next chapter soon! If I stop being so damn lazy that is…. Anyways! Until next time!_


	3. An Insomniac and a Mentioning of Ramen

_Welcome to chapter 2 of Pleasant Surprises. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and thanks for your patience. **Don't own Naruto!**_

* * *

Alex's POV—I skid into the gym and gasp. 'The Akatsuki? What the hell are they doing here?' I look down and see Macy lying on her back in a dead faint. I sweatdrop and murmur, "This is exactly what Sasori no danna said would happen if the Akatsuki ever showed up, un." The one that resembled Hidan pointed at me at shouted, "Hey you freak, looks like you aren't the only fucking one to say fucking 'un' at the end of every fucking sentence!" We glare at him and shout, "Shut up, un!" He looks at me slightly baffled and I smile.

I kneel down next to Macy and shout, "Sakura just killed Sasori no danna, Tobi, un!" She sits bolt upright and shrieks, "Noooooo!" She starts sobbing and I sweatdrop. "Uhhh, tobi, un?" She can't hear me over her sobs. "This isn't good, un." Deidara looks at me strange. "Why do you call her Tobi, un?" I shrug. "That's her nickname, un. Ashleign gave it to her, un. Just like I'm 'Deidara' to them, un." That's seemed to confuse him even more. "Why, un? And why the same name as us, un?"

"Well—"

"What's going on down here?" An irritated voice demands. "Deidara, so help me, if you set off another one of your bombs in the school…" She threatened, her steps echoing down the stairwell. I gulp. "S-sasori no danna…" She glares at me. "Well?" I just shake my head and gesture to the crowd behind me. Her eyes widen slightly and she sighs. "Okay… so you're not guilty… _this_ time. But what's up with the Akatsuki? And why's Tobi crying?"

At the mention of her name she looks up and immediately shrieks, "Sasori-sama! You're not dead!" And glomps on Ashleign. She looks at me her brow raised. "Do I even _want_ to know?" I shake my head no. "So what did you go to get anyways, Sasori no danna?" She gives me a cocky smile and pulls out a ring of keys from her sweatshirt pocket. "Why, the janitor's set of keys, of course." I smile. "Good thinking. Now what should we do about them, un?" She shrugs. "I don't care. You decide. As long as it doesn't involve killing, blowing shit up, injuries, and/or robbing stores."

She turns and gives us a backwards wave. "I'll be in the art room on the second floor if you need me." And then she slowly walks out of sight. 'Seriously, that child! And I thought _she_ was supposed to be the decision maker. Jeez.' I roll my eyes and turn to the slightly stunned and confused Akatsuki. "Well, un, you can spend the night with us in the school, I don't think Danna will mind, un. We'll figure out what to do next, tomorrow, un."

Macy raises her arm waving it franticly. "Sempaiii! Tobi has an idea!" I raise a brow. This had to be good. "What, un?" "Tobi thinks that they can stay at Tobi's house! Isn't Tobi smart?" I give her a look of doubt. "I don't know Tobi, un. Ask Danna first, will you, un?" She nods vigorously and runs up the stairs at an inhuman speed to go find Ashleign. I sigh and shake my head. "Follow me, un. Might as well join them in the art room. Don't wander off, this school is a fricking maze, un."

Ashleign's POV-- I glance towards the classroom door from the table I was sitting on. It seems Macy had something to ask of me. She skidded into the room almost tripping on the edge of the door. "Yes, Tobi?" I asked, swinging one of my legs down from the edge of the table."Tobi wants to know if the Akatsuki can stay at Tobi's house until they go back!" I shrug. "If it won't cause you any trouble, then go ahead." Macy glanced around, then leaned in and asked. "Will Ashleign be okay without her medicine tonight?"

I nod slowly. "One night can't hurt me. I'll be alright. I already checked the teacher's lounge and there's still some coffee and I bought some chocolate syrup when I was at the store just in case I needed it." She nods in relief. I am an insomniac, and I have to take these pills to get _any_ sleep. I've been this way as long as I could remember. Macy's the only one of my friends that I've ever told and that's only after she found out by accident. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a "Hey, un." From Alex.

I really do think a lot. Maybe that's why I'm an insomniac. Anyways, back on topic…

I glance up at the large group as they enter but soon my gaze falls back to the notebook sitting in my lap. "Hmm." I murmur while looking at the blank white page. Thinking of nothing to draw and just plain restlessness, I hop down from the table shaking the feeling back into my legs. "I'm going to the home ec. Room down on the first floor." I announce, not even bothering to look to see if they had acknowledged me. I turn and stroll out of the room.

Alex's POV—I watch as Ashleign strolls out the room and I sigh. "Now _I'm _bored, un. Tobi, do you think Danna will have some clay, un?" I watch as Macy shrugs. "Tobi doesn't know about Sasori-sama having clay but Tobi _does_ know that she has ramen! So Tobi's going to go get ramen!" Macy then skips out of the classroom then. It's silent before a loud rumbling noise is heard, seemingly from Hidan. I giggle and start towards the door. "Looks like Tobi's not the only one that wants ramen, eh, un? Let's go then, un." I then walk out the door towards the stairs, whistling a tuneless tune. (Makes a whole bunch of sense right?) I hop down, jumping past the first half of the stairs, smiling like a mad man; or mad woman in my case.

* * *

_Tadaaaah! Done! Yeah, sorry for the wait. I'm always think too far ahead in the story to come up with a good plot line! Sorry!Tune in for the next chapter!_


	4. Paint, a Temper and an evil Tobi

_Welcome! To the official chapter 3 of Pleasant Surprises! Now, On with the show! And I don't think I mentioned their ages in the profile so Ashleign:17 Alex::16 Macy:17 1/2_

* * *

Ashleign's POV—I glance back at the door only to see Macy skid into the room shouting, "Hiiiii, Sasor-samaaaa!" "Hn." I answer with a nod, turning back to the pan on the stove. I pull out some bowls from under the counter and placed them to the side, splitting the ramen between them. "Here." She handed one of the bowls to the ravenette and sat on one of the high stools found scattered around the room.

I lean down and pull two pairs of chopsticks out of the plastic bag and handed on to Macy. "How *mumph* did you *gulp* find chopsticks in Dollar General *slurp*?" I shrug and wave my fingers at her lazily.

"Magic."

"Oh, and question? What's chocolate syrup have to do with coffee?" I smirk at her, looking up at her from under my bangs. "Coffee and chocolate is very, very good. You should try it sometime." She makes a face and finishes up her ramen before looking at the door. I sigh. "I'm not cooking for them…" I mutter. "Okay!" I slip out the room before they could notice that I was gone and head back up to the second floor. I reach my locker and pull out a messenger bag, full of art supplies and go back into the art room. I pull out a pad of acrylic paint paper and tear off a sheet, setting it on the table I had sat on just a half hour before.

I take out three paintbrushes of different sizes and a pack of paints. I start painting, white, then red then black, turning the paper into a face, a single red eye in the upper corner. I take peach out and lighten it with white, getting that pale skin that went with the eye.

Normal POV-- That done, she spread it on the paper, so deeply in concentration that she didn't notice the slight figure slip into the room. Or maybe she just decided to ignore him. A glare on her face, she takes out a large, wide, flat brush and covered it with black paint. She painted the black hair onto the face adding a jaw line and the hint of a frown. She sits back satisfied and glances at the figure standing beside her table. She frowns. "Itachi." "Hn. You're very talented." She rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

She walks into a back room and the sound of water is heard as she cleans the brushes and paint tray. She walks back and pulls out another sheet of paper, pushing the drying painting to the corner of the table. Going through the same process, except this time the hair was blond and the eye was a sky blue. There was more face to this picture also. "Deidara." Itachi stated simply. "Hmm." The girl agreed, not bothering to look up, too intent on her picture.

"Sasori." She simply states, the figure lightly stepping into the room. She stood and cleaned her brushes once again. This time, putting them back into the bag. Her eyes flick to the door and she asks, "Everyone eat something?" Sasori nods and takes a set across from her, carefully picking up the drying pictures. Her eyes flick restlessly around the room and all is silent until a buzzing noise surprises them. The girl reached into her pocket, pulling out a neon green phone and hitting a button on it, she answered, "Hello?"

"No. … No. I'm not. I'm staying with Macy this weekend. Yes, I'll call you when we arrive. What? Fine. Bye." She hits another button, successfully ending the conversation. She looks at them, an eyebrow raised. "What? …oh. This is a cell phone. You use it to talk to each other over a long distance." They nod and she turns towards the doorway where shouting could be heard. The girl walks over to the door to see what the commotion is only to be knocked down by a frantic Tobi. Thwak! The girl lets out a stream of curse words that Hidan would be proud of. She stood and slammed her foot into Tobi sending him back out to where Deidara had been previously chasing him.

Ashleign's POV—I growl and stalk out of the room and hissed to Deidara as I passed him, "Feel free to blow him to smithereens." My friends share a concerned look as I fly past them but they know better than to stop me and ask. I fly down the stairs and head to the weight room to let out some of my frustrations.

Macy's POV—I watch as Ashleign flies past us. The only time I saw her like that was when her cousin had just died and somebody just had to say something to her, something that normally would just make her laugh. They ended up going to the hospital with a broken, arm, leg, and nose. She's always been known to have a temper but this was the first time many of the students had ever seen her snap. I walk calmly over to Tobi and say, "Tobi thinks Tobi should apologize to Sasori-sama when she comes back." I turn and look at Deidara who's looking at a picture on the table. "Tobi thinks that Deidara should apologize too. It's Deidara's fault Sasori-sama got mad at Tobi in the first place." He grumbles a bit before going off and stalking off somewhere.

3 hours later—I walk calmly into the room and shout, "Bedtimeeee!" receiving many groans. Over the three hours that Ashleign had been gone, we had went over rules and one of the rules was that when we said it was bedtime, it was bedtime. I give them a goofy grin and skip to the gym as that was where we had decided to sleep. This one was the new one, up on first floor. The one where we had discovered the Akatsuki was in the basement. Ashleigh silently joined the group as we made our way to the gym. Her anger had cooled some time ago but she didn't want to risk snapping again. It was certain that she had given Tobi some bruises.

She gives me a small smile and flicks on the gym light. "Twenty minutes then I have to shut the lights back off. Understand?" Hidan groaned and muttered some curse words while the rest just nodded. "Yaaay! Tobi will be back in a minute! Be patient!" I zip(yay!) down the hallway, sliding into a stop in front of my locker. I spin out the combination and yank open the locker. I reach into my huuuge duffle bag and pull out a thick hard back book and a flashlight.

'Oh, this will be good….'

* * *

_Yupperz. Done. I don't know any scary stories. All the 'scary' stories are just funny. Oh well. I'll find something. Bye._


End file.
